Pasado
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Si Sherlock y Sally no se llevaban bien es porque tienen un pasado en común. No es agradable, pero Sherlock se lo cuenta a John. Que es su mejor amigo. (No Sally/Sherlock)


**Os presento mi pequeña explicación de porqué Sally y Sherlock se llevan mal. Este fic surgió gracias a unos comentarios en tumblr pero no es ningún spoiler. No es nada que vaya a pasar, son solo _teorías_.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Pasado**

Sherlock estaba en su sillón, tenía el violín apoyado sobre su estómago y estaba afinando el violín. John estaba sentado en la mesa, navegando por la red. Sherlock le había pedido que revisara todos los diarios del país buscando pequeñas noticias de asesinatos o de asesinos que se declaraban inocentes por si podían echar una mano.

Entró en la página del Daily Mail intentando buscar noticias, aunque fueran de prensa sensacionalista. Un pequeño artículo sobre Sherlock le llamó la atención. Clicó en él y alzó las cejas sorprendidas.

Un titular con el texto "Antiguos compañeros de aventuras" estaba justo encima de una foto de Sherlock y la agente Donovan. En ella ambos estaban visiblemente más jóvenes, Donovan lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecía muy orgullosa al lado del joven detective. Bajó un poco la página y leyó el texto, que parecía hablar de un caso de asesinato que fue resuelto con éxito.

—Sherlock —llamó John.

—¿Uh? ¿Algo interesante? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza de lado intentando escuchar la tonalidad del violín.

—¿Donovan fue tu primera compañera? —preguntó.

Sherlock bajó el violín y giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a John.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —murmuró.

John enarcó una ceja mientras giraba el portátil para que viera la noticia. Sherlock bajó la mirada tras leerla y se dio la vuelta. De nuevo, volvió a poner el violín sobre su estómago y volvió a afinarlo.

—Ah —murmuró Sherlock —. Eso.

John se puso de pie y se sentó frente a Sherlock.

—¿Cómo que "eso"? ¿Cómo que fuisteis compañeros? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Te molesta que hayas sido "el segundo"? —preguntó Sherlock alzando una ceja.

—No me molesta, solo que me sorprende que fuera quien te ayudara entonces y que ahora no te pueda ni ver, ¿se puede saber qué pasó?

El detective bajó el violín, lo metió en su funda y se cruzó de piernas.

—Digamos que lo personal se mezcló con lo profesional y las cosas no salieron bien —murmuró Sherlock.

—Si me lo dices de esa manera, pienso que estuvisteis saliendo juntos. Y creo que no es posible —dijo John con media sonrisa.

—Sabes de sobra que eso es demasiado superficial —murmuró Sherlock.

—Lo sé, cuéntame entonces qué pasó.

—Ocurrió hace seis años. Por aquel entonces, había un asesino en serie que mataba a jóvenes entre 14 y 16 años. Todas ellas eran mujeres morenas. Primero las tenía secuestradas durante tres días donde las violaba y las torturaba hasta que finalmente las asesinaba cortándoles la yugular. Las evidencias de quien era el culpable parecían tan claras que ni me molesté en seguir el caso. Sally me insistía mucho ya que por aquel entonces su hermana tenía la misma edad y harto de que me atosigara, quedé con ella en un bar para que me contara las nuevas que tenía la policía y lo resolvería finalmente. Ella tenía miedo de dejar a su hermana sin vigilancia en casa, pero como sabía que yo tenía la solución vino. Esa misma noche, mientras me dirigía en taxi al bar, me llegó un mensaje que me decía que tenían un caso suculento para mí. Me explicaron los detalles y me pareció mucho más interesante así que fui a dicho caso sin avisar a Sally. Esa noche, cuando la hermana se escapó por la ventana de casa para ir a ver al novio, la secuestraron y se convirtió en una de esas víctimas.

John escuchaba la historia asombrado, se aferraba con fuerza al sillón.

—¿Y…? —preguntó John notando como una mano invisible le apretaba el estómago.

—Acabé resolviendo el caso, pero Sally jamás me perdonó que no fuera al bar. Creo que me culpa de la muerte de su hermana. Por eso ahora se encarga de decirle a todos aquellos que me conocen que no soy de fiar, que os dejaré tirados. Te lo dijo incluso a ti.

John no dijo nada. Se frotó la cara con las manos y se puso de pie. Sherlock se movió nervioso en sitio, incómodo después de hablar de eso. John notó como Sherlock parecía sentirse culpable y notó un poco de temor en sus ojos.

—Vamos a cenar fuera, te invito —dijo John poniéndose su chaqueta.

Sherlock le miró y alzó las cejas.

—¿Sí? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Sí. Vamos venga —dijo John y sonrió —. Vamos. Te contaré mi último desastre amoroso.

Sherlock se levantó y le miró sonriente. Fue a ponerse el abrigo y la bufanda.

—Deberías de cambiar tu prototipo de mujeres. En serio —le dijo sonriendo.

John le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó las escaleras tras Sherlock. El detective actuaría mal en el pasado, pero parecía arrepentirse de lo sucedido, aunque no entendiera siquiera esas emociones.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! No quería poner a Sherlock como un insensible o un capullo, creo que... Ha sido muy Sherlock antes de conocer a John. Al menos eso creo. ¡Comenten si les gustó y si no también! Quiero saber vuestra opinión.**


End file.
